


Will You Be There For Me

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Dr. Gregory House was never really successful with the ladies. Will his best friend Dr. James Wilson find out why?





	Will You Be There For Me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Will You Be There For Me"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOim3PSaepY) by Take That.
> 
> A few months back I started watching _House (M.D.)_. Currently I'm watching the fifth season, but I started shipping House with Wilson right from the beginning. I just needed to write a Hilson fic, so here it is.  
> There is some sexual content and explicit language in this story. The "ducklings" I'm referring to are Cameron, Chase and Foreman.

Dr. Gregory House sat in his chair in his office. His ducklings were busy giving their patient new medication while House thought long and hard about how to cure the female patient with his forehead resting on his cane.  
"Hey," a very familiar voice said.  
House looked up to his best friend and oncologist Dr. James Wilson. "Hey."  
Wilson sat down. "Any ideas about her diagnosis yet?"  
The diagnostician shook his head. "I wish I did, but I don't. The kids are testing her blood to find out why she keeps throwing up."  
"I was thinking..." Wilson started. "Why don't I come over at yours tonight for a pizza night? What do you think?"  
"Sure," the older man replied. "But you're paying."  
Dr. Wilson smiled as he stood up to leave the room. "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from you."  
"See you at 7," House said while he stared at the nicely formed ass which belonged to his best friend who left the room.

"Are you into Wilson, House?" Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine at the PPTH.  
House looked shocked at his boss who walked into his office right after Wilson left. "No, why would you even think that?"  
"I saw you checking out his ass."  
"Are you upset you're not the only person I'm checking out?"  
"I always thought you had a thing for Wilson," Cuddy said to ignore House his comment.  
"Don't you have something important to do instead of interfering in my personal life?"  
The Dean walked out of House his office. "Tell Wilson how you feel about him."

House just made himself comfortable on his couch when the doorbell rang. "You have a key, remember?!"  
The front door of apartment 221B Baker Street opened and Wilson stepped inside with a plastic bag and his briefcase in one hand. "I brought pizza."  
"I know. That's what we agreed on. Bring some beer from the fridge. There are six-packs in there," House spoke while he swung his legs onto the coffee table.  
Wilson left his jacket on a chair. He did not bother to grab two plates and some cutlery, because he knew House would not use it anyway. There were two six-packs of beer in the fridge and Wilson brought one of them along with the plastic bag of pizzas to the couch.  
House took the six-pack from his friend as Wilson gave him his box of pepperoni pizza.  
"Cheers," House said as he toasted with Wilson.

"There's something on your face," House said when both men were finished eating their pizzas.  
Wilson wiped his mouth with a napkin, but it did not help a lot. There was still a bit of tomato sauce on his chin.  
"Here. Let me do it," the older man spoke as he took the napkin from Wilson to clean his chin.  
House put the napkin down while he stared at Wilson's lips. It took House a few seconds to softly press a kiss on the other man's lips.  
Wilson had no idea what was going on, so he did not kiss back. House noticed no movement from his best friend whatsoever and stopped kissing him. The diagnostician stared at the coffee table to avoid Wilson's eyes. He was sorry for what he did, but he didn't say so.  
Wilson got back from the shock he was in. He realized what he always wanted to do, and he pulled House into a passionate kiss by forcing him to look at him.

The kiss got heated very quickly. House pulled Wilson into his lap and the younger man straddled his friend without putting weight on House his bad leg.  
House worked on the buttons of Wilson his dress shirt to get rid of the piece of the clothing after untying Wilson his tie.  
The dress shirt was thrown on the floor before House took off Wilson his white undershirt as well, which led to a Wilson with only his trousers, underwear, shoes and socks on.  
The oncologist moans got lost into his lover's mouth as the kissing continued.  
"You're wearing too many clothes," Wilson spoke while he worked on getting House naked.  
A pile of clothes were formed onto the floor by House his T-shirt and the dress shirt and undershirt which belonged to Wilson.  
"Bedroom, now," Wilson commanded as he stood up. He pulled House up from the couch before they made their way to the bedroom.

Wilson pushed House onto the bed before he untied the diagnostician's shoes and his own. The pairs of shoes and socks they were wearing were thrown across the room.  
The oncologist got rid of his best friend's trousers while the other man worked on his pair.  
Both men laid on the bed with only their underwear on. They were extremely excited and didn't want to wait any longer to get their man-on-man action.

Wilson got on top by kissing his lover roughly on the lips before he chose to bite down softly in one of House's earlobes.  
A loud moan escaped the diagnostician's mouth. He felt his grey boxer shorts getting wet with precum.  
"You're liking this, aren't you, House?" Wilson grinned as he groped his friend through his underwear.  
"Yes," House whimpered. "Do something, Wilson."  
Wilson showed his biggest smile. "With pleasure."  
The younger doctor pressed kisses on the other man's clothed erection which gave him loud moans in return.  
"Come on, Wilson!" House commented as he tried to remove his underwear himself.  
The oncologist pinned his lover's wrists above his head. "Not happening, House. Getting you naked is my job."  
"You're taking way too long to do that!"  
"Just be patient or I won't let you come at all."  
House groaned, because he couldn't wait any longer. He was leaking precum and he needed his friend's mouth sucking his dick right at that very moment. "Please, Wilson. I'm so close."  
Wilson smiled at his lover's politeness while he removed the diagnostician's boxer shorts.  
House's erection sprang free and waited for attention which Wilson immediately gave by licking the red uncircumcised head.  
House moaned in appreciation. He held onto the back of his best friend's head as he received the beginning of a blowjob. "You've done this before."  
Wilson engulfed House's member as far as he could without having to gag. He bobbed up and down the long shaft which made House groan loud.

Wilson knew how to pleasure his lover in all the right ways, so it didn't take long before House was on the brink of orgasm.  
"I'm so close, Jimmy," House moaned.  
The oncologist removed his mouth, so he could speak. He looked his best friend in the eye. "Let me ride you, House."  
The diagnostician didn't know how to reply to Wilson's request. He searched with his right hand for a bottle of lube in one of the nightstand's drawers instead.  
"You don't have any STD's, do you?" House asked to know if condoms were needed.  
Wilson shook his head and took the lube from the older man's hand to prepare the erection the oncologist was about to slide on before he prepared himself.  
House couldn't get his eyes off Wilson who got himself ready to swallow the diagnostician's dick. "Oh my. You have no idea how sexy you look doing that."  
The younger doctor smiled as he positioned himself above the man with the blue eyes. "Alright, House. I'm going down."  
House let himself fill his friend's hole. They both moaned when they became one.  
Once Wilson was filled, he started slapping himself up and down House's body while the older doctor firmly held his ass with one hand as the other played with his nipples.

Wilson slowly made love to House in a way the diagnostician never experienced sex before. The oncologist's moans were music to House's ears.  
Unfortunately, House felt close to coming harder than ever before. It wouldn't take him long to orgasm right into his lover's hole.  
"Oh, Jimmy," House moaned while Wilson rode him in a quick pace. "I'm so close."  
"Me too, Greg. So, God damn close."  
"Come for me, Jimmy. I want you to look at me when you come."  
Wilson wrapped his hand around his pulsing dick. He stared at his lover as he pumped himself to the brink of orgasm. "Oh, House, oh God, oh yes, House!"  
The oncologist came hard and his sperm reached House's stomach and chest.  
Within a minute the older man came as well.

The two doctors laid next to each other. House laid on his back and Wilson on his right side, so he could wrap his left arm around his lover.  
"I love you," Wilson said out of the blue and he regretted it immediately. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry. Forget what I said."  
House kissed the man in his arms on the head. "I love you too."  
Wilson looked his friend in the eye. "You do, Greg?"  
"Of course I do, Jimmy. You're my best friend. You're my world. Since the moment I laid my eyes on you for the very first time, you've always been the one I love the most," House smiled. "I don't deserve you as my friend. I also never thought you would see me as boyfriend material. And now you are here, right here in my arms."  
"I know it may be a bit soon to ask this, but I'm gonna ask you this anyway," the oncologist spoke. "My dearly beloved Dr. Gregory House, will you be my boyfriend?"  
"No."  
Wilson was slightly hurt by his lover's answer until he found out House was joking. "You asshole!"  
"No, YOUR asshole," the diagnostician laughed. "But without a joke, yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend. As long as you want to be mine."  
"I do want to be yours," Wilson said as he kissed his boyfriend before both men fell asleep.

The next morning House woke up in his bed on his own. The clock showed the time which was 7.45am.  
"Good. You're up," Wilson said as he walked into the bedroom and fixed his tie. "I made you your favorite pancakes. They're in a box on the kitchen table, so you can either eat them here or bring them to the hospital."  
House pulled his boyfriend towards him by his tie. "Thank you. I love you."  
The couple kissed each other lovingly on the lips. "You're welcome and I love you too."

House decided to eat the pancakes his boyfriend made him before he made himself ready to go to the hospital. He relieved himself, took a quick shower and he even shaved off his beard to please his boyfriend.

There was a knock on Dr. Wilson's office door.  
"Come in," the oncologist spoke.  
The door opened, and the limping doctor stepped inside. "Hey."  
"Hey, yourself. Is something wrong? You never knock."  
"Didn't you teach me it's polite to knock on someone's door before you enter?" House said as he sat down in front of his boyfriend.  
"You shaved," Wilson commented as he reached out to touch House's bare cheek. "You don't shave, you trim."  
"I did it for you. You don't like it?"  
"I do. I just need to get used to it. But to be honest, I find you very sexy with your beard."  
"Good. Then I don't have to shave every morning."  
Wilson leant in and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips.  
"Jimmy, do you want to move back in with me?" House asked before he kissed Wilson.  
"Yes," Wilson replied as the couple shared another kiss. "I want to move back in, but you need to let me sleep next to you in your bed."  
"As long as you sleep with me in my bed," the older man joked.  
Wilson smiled. "After last night I can't wait to sleep with you again, Greg."  
"Then you need to come home with me tonight, Jimmy."  
"I will."

An amazing night of sex followed after both doctors entered their apartment.  
Wilson drove them to the hospital the next morning.  
They walked into the hospital side to side and made their way to House's office by using the elevator. They kissed each other briefly in the empty elevator.  
The couple reached the office that belonged to the diagnostic department. House's ducklings were already seated. Wilson pressed a kiss on House's cheek.  
"I love you," the older doctor said as his boyfriend made his way to his own office.  
"I love you too," Wilson replied without looking back. "Meet me in my office at lunch time."

"Are you and Dr. Wilson a thing?" Dr. Allison Cameron asked.  
"No. Why would you even think that?" House lied.  
"Dr. Wilson kissed you on the cheek."  
"So, you say you're immediately involved with someone when they kiss you on the cheek? That's one of the worst arguments I've ever heard. My personal life is not your business anyway."  
Cameron shrugged it off. "Never mind."

Wilson just finished taking care of a clinic patient and he was speaking to a female nurse when his boyfriend walked into the clinic.  
House saw that the woman touched the oncologist's arm several times while she talked to him which made the diagnostician feel jealous, because that woman was touching his boyfriend.  
Dr. Blue Eyes pulled Wilson away from the nurse.  
"He's mine," he hissed at the woman before he kissed his lover roughly on the lips and walked away.  
The nurse looked shocked at Wilson who was madly blushing.  
"Dr. Wilson, would you please come to my office right now?" the oncologist heard Cuddy say.

Wilson closed the door of Dr. Cuddy's office behind him.  
"So, you and House are a thing now?" the Dean of Medicine asked as she sat down behind her desk.  
The man put his hands on his hips. "Yes, House is my boyfriend. Does that bother you?"  
"No, but I just want to warn you," Cuddy replied. "House pretends he likes you while he's thinking hard of a plan how to burn you to the ground."  
Wilson looked angry at his Dean. "Do you really think House would do such a thing?"  
The woman nodded.  
"You're just jealous, Lisa. You think that House will stop talking about your cleavage while he's dating me, but don't worry. House will never stop making comments about your breasts."  
"Just be careful with being so close to him, James."  
"Stop giving me advice, Lisa. You don't know House as well as I do," Wilson said with an angry tone. "He's my boyfriend and my priority. Not yours."  
Cuddy put her hands in the air. "But don't run to me when he hurt you, because I warned you."  
"I'm a hundred percent sure that's not going to happen."

"Cuddy can be a real bitch sometimes," Wilson spoke that evening when he sat his ass down on House's couch. "She said you're going to hurt me now you're my boyfriend."  
The older doctor got upset. "And do you believe her?"  
Wilson looked his best friend in the eye. "Of course not. She's our boss and our boss shouldn't interfere in our love life."  
"Good, 'cause I ain't gonna hurt you," House said before he kissed his boyfriend hungrily.  
The oncologist stood up and made the other man stand up as well. "Bedroom now."

From the next day on the two doctors shared as much time together in the hospital as their schedules let them.  
House let Cuddy know she needed to stay out of his relationship with Wilson.  
Wilson made sure they always travelled together to the hospital and House was more on time than Cuddy could ever imagine.  
The couple moved to a bigger apartment closer to the hospital.  
A year later House proposed to Wilson on the same date as they started dating the year before. They ended up being happier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> _**If the bottom of the bottle's all I see,** _   
>  **Will you be there for me?**


End file.
